


Brothers in arms

by TELLTALEGIRL



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Friendship, M/M, Memory Magic, Memory Related, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: "So Laurence is just homesick?" "In a sense. Though..." I wasn't even listening at that point, as I felt my whole body grow cold. My mind was racing with one horrid scenerio after the other, and my body acted on its own before I could stop it. Racing through the forest towards Brightport, images of my friend filled my mind. But the bright smile on his face soon morphed into the scornful gaze of Zenix."I'm coming Laurence, just hold on."
Relationships: Garroth Ro'Meave & Zenix, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Brothers in arms

Walking up the path followed by Lord Aphmau and Vylad, I tried to wrap my mind around the recent events. Just a week had passed since I was brought back to the overworld, but it was not the world I remember. I had only been in the Irene Dimension for a moment, but that was enough for 15 years to pass. Had it not been for Aaron, I would have died by Zane's blade.

But I digress. Shaking myself from those morbid thoughts, I listen in to the conversation going on in front of me. 

Vylad was telling us about Laurence, and where he had been for the past few days. And the information my little brother had to share, was more than unsettling. "So Laurence is just homesick?" "In a sense. Though..." I wasn't even listening at that point, as I felt my whole body grow cold. My mind was racing with one horrid scenerio after the other, and my body acted on its own before I could stop it.

Racing through the forest towards Brightport, images of my friend filled my mind. But the bright smile on his face soon morphed into the scornful gaze of Zenix.

"I'm coming Laurence, just hold on."

By the time I reached Brightport, the sun was setting behind the trees that surrounded the small village. My brother never said where Laurence was exactly, but if he had a longing for the Nether... Then he must be heading towards the Nether portal nearby. 

A pit formed in my stomach as I thought about that blasted portal, and the people that resided on the other side of it. According to Vylad there should only be one shadow knight left in the Nether, that was of any real threat. That being Dante's older brother Gene.

And from what I heard of the man, I knew I couldn't let him get to Laurence first. I couldn't lose him...

Reaching the edge of the ruined werewolf, I take cover behind a few trees when I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. There in the middle of the over grown village stood Laurence, pacing back and forth with a troubled look on his face. Vylad said that Laurence was unstable, but right now I couldn't care less. 

My friend needed me, and I wasn't about to let him suffer through this alone. Glancing around I make sure no one else was around, before I start to approach him. Laurence had his back to me as I came upon him. Stopping just a few feet away I make my prescence known to him.

"Laurence are you alright?" At my words he whirlled around on me, raising his emerald sword to my throat. Raising my hands in a placating gesture, I see his glare melt into a look of shock. Its as if he is trying to decide if I myself am real or just an illusion.

"Garroth...?" He hesitantly whispers, and I can't help but smile when I hear his voice. It may have only been a few days since I last saw him, but it felt like ages since I saw him in the Irene Dimension. "Yeah its me Laurence." I watch him stare at me for a moment longer, before his swod starts to lower. 

Lowering my hands as well, I am nearly knocked off my feet when Laurence launches himself at me. I stand there for a moment, too shocked to even move. Then I hear the quiet sniffling.

Looking down I could see Laurence's shoulders shaking from his surrpressed sobs. "Garroth, thank Irene! I thought you were still in the Irene Dimension. We wanted to come for you, I--" He starts to ramble and I can't help but smile as I wrap my arms around him returning the embrace.

"Hey now, whats with the tears? Where's the smooth talking guard of Meteli?" Hearing my joke, Laurence pulls away from me and punches me in the arm playfully. "You're a jerk." I grin and watch as he wipes away his tears, quickly returning my grin with one of his own. "You could actualy learn a thing or two from me, 'Mr I too shy to talk to Aphmau.'"

My face instantly flushes red, causing Laurence to chuckle at my embrassment. I open my mouth ready to defend myself, but the retort dies in my throat. Laurence must have noticed the sudden shift and cast me a worried look. "Garroth are you okay? You look like you've seen a--"

"Well, well... Look what we have here."

I see Laurence stiffen at the words that belonged to the raven haired man in front of us.

Before I could stop him, Laurence whipped around glaring daggers at the man. Looking at the man dressed in standard shadow knight armor, I have an odd sense of deja vu. And then it hit me like a stampede of angry elephants. This was Dante's brother Gene. The leader of the shadow knights.

"You..." Laurence growls at the man, bringing his emerald blade up in defense. I even found myself resting my hands on both my sword and shield. Ready if Gene decided to strike out against us.

But the man in question only grins at our obvious disdain for him. Taking a few steps closer to us, I pull my sword and shield free. "Thats far enough!" I call in a commanding voice, and surprisingly he actually stops in his advance. Holding up his hands in mock surrender he chuckles. "Whoa, whats with the hostility guys?" He questions us in such a friendly tone, as if we were all old friends. Laurence nearly takes a step forward, but I stop him by stepping into his intended path.

"Oh hey there Laurence! You don't look too good buddy, how's the Calling?" I half expected Laurence to lunge at the other shadow knight, but he just bites out a sharp reply. "It'll be better when I cut you down." Instead of taking offense, Gene lets out a few giggles. "Now, now Laurence. You need to watch that temper, your true color's are showing." Chancing a glance back, I am shocked at the sight that lay in front of me.

There in the place my friend once occupied, was the towering form of a shadow knight. Laurence in this new form was the stuff of nightmares, but behind those burning crimson eyes I knew the real Laurence was still there.

Turning back to Gene, I ask in hard voice. "What do you want?" At the simple query the raven haired man hums in thought. "Well blondie, its funny you should ask... I actually came for little Laurence there." He points behind me at my brunette friend. Clutching my sword tight, I have to restrain myself from charging at the grinning man in front of us. 

I lost my brothers, my family and any chance at a normal life. I will NOT lose Laurence, not now. Giving Laurence a knowing glance that he thankfully returns, I turn my gaze back to Gene.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, but my friend and I are a package deal. If you want him, you have to go through me."

And before Gene can act, Laurence pounces on him. He quickly recovers from the surprise attack, and the two start to tear into one another. Wasting no time I quickly rush in to provide my friend with aid. The battle felt like it had lasted for ages, but was only a few short minutes. We had Gene on his knees and were debating on what to do with him, when he chose that moment to strike.

Before I could move out of the way, Gene lashed out with his blood red broad sword. Managing to at least bring up my shield, I was sent flying through the air my back colliding with a tree. Letting out a groan I hear Laurence call out to me, before a pained scream tears through his throat.

Blinking through the pain I see Laurence on his knee's beside his fallen sword, clutching his head in agony. "Laurence!" I call out to him and attempt to get to my feet, but fail miserably. Crumbling to my knee's again I can only watch helplessly as Gene gets up, walking over to Laurence slowly. The leader of the shadow knight's wore a wicked grin, as he came to a stop in front of the younger knight.

"Not so tough now, huh?" He taunts my fallen friend with a near growl in his tone. Laurence clutches his head tighter and doubles over in agony, small tears streaking down his cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to race to his side and strike Gene down.

Trying to stand again, I actually succeed in staying on my feet. "Now you are going to do what should have been done years ago." Gene says causing my heart to nearly stop. He can't make him hurt Lady Aphmau can he...? The air grows silent as I gaze at the two shadow knights. Laurence was no longer in pain it seemed, and was getting to his feet with a blank look in his eyes. I watch as Gene grabs Laurence's sword and hands it to the younger brunette.

'Why was Laurence acting this way?!' I scream internally, trying to find an answer in my mind. Then the answer comes floating into the forefront of my mind, as I watch Laurence take his blade from the elder shadow knight. Gene had the ability to altar people's memory. I remember Dante had warned us of him once before, and I mentally slapped myself for forgetting this vital information.

Laurence turns away from Gene and turns a scornful red eyed glare my way. My heart sinks as I hold my sword up in defence, all the while Laurence advance's on me.

"Laurence, please don't do this. It's me Garroth." I plead with him, but the words don't seem to phase him. His eyes are a dull red now, but I could still see the misguided hate lying behind them.

Growling I take my eyes off and glare at Gene enraged. "You monster... GET OUT OF HIS HEAD!" I yell at him, earning only a smirk from the sick man. Out of the corner of my eye I see Laurence raise his blade. I dodge out of the way, keeping my eyes on my friend. Gene speaks up in a jovial tone, as I dodge out of the way of another swing from the young shadow knight.

"No. No, I don't think I will." He says simply, while Laurence charges at me. Bringing up my shield I try to block his attack, but I underestimated the strength of his swing. My shield flies out of my hand and I was thankfully able to bring my sword up in time to defend against his next volley of swings.

"You know when we caught little Laurence here, I honestly thought about letting him go. So stubborn." Gene explains as Laurence bears down on me with his massive blade. "But it was SO much more satisfying to break him. You know he cried and begged for mercy, bfore we finally... You know." Looking up at my friend, I feel my heart nearly shatter at Gene's words. Laurence and I weren't very close back then, but no one deserve's that kind of fate.

"Tell him exactly what you think of your so "friends" Laurence." I hear Gene call out. 

When Laurence speaks up, its with a tone I never thought I would have directed at me. "They abandoned me." He growls in a low voice. I flinch a small bit at the words. There was actual truth to them. I had told Lady Aphmau not to follow after him, and the situation was left at that. 

It was my fault he was condemned to his fate as a shadow knight.

"Laurence..." I whisper gazing into his scarleet eyes. "You and Aphmau left me there, in that Hell. You could have came for me, but you were too cowardly to help me." He snarls at me. Hearing my thoughts spoken aloud by the one I hurt, nearly shatters my heart right there into a million pieces.

Gene chuckles at the situation he created. "I'm sure you know who your true friends are though, right?" The raven haired knight asked the man staring into my eyes. A moment of silence passed, before I feel Laurence's stance shift. "You are Gene. And only you." 

"Right. Now finish him."

And before I could stop it Laurence reeled and slammed his blade onto mine with tremendous force. The attack threw my sword from my hand, well out of my reach. And while my attention was on my blade Laurence took that chance to ram his foot into my gut, throwing me to the ground. Hitting the ground my vision starts to blur, but I refuse to black out right now. Clutching my stomach, I turn to look up at my brainwashed friend. 

"Laurence I know you're in there. Please fight it!" I plead with him one last time, hoping against hope that I would get through to him. Locking onto to Laurence's eyes I silently plead for him to come to his senses. For a moment I thought my plea's were for naught, but then...

There! Laurence's eye's snapped back to their sky blue, and his sword arm trembled. "Garroth...?" He asks quietly in a shaky voice. Smiling I laugh in relief that he was still there. "Yes! Laurence, it's me." I reassure him and he opens his mouth to reply.

"I don't know why you continue to resist..." I hear Gene bite out and I can only watch as Laurence's eyes flicker between blue and red. Frozen in his stance he battles for control of his mind and memories. "Once I have him kill you... I'm going to bring Laurence to that precious village of yours, and have him slaughter all of the people there. Then I'm gonna drag him back to the Nether and dispose of all his memories. Make him the perfect pawn."

I blanch at Gene's words and the picture that they paint. Seeing my friends die by Laurence's hands, nearly makes me sick right then and there. But before my mind can sink deeper into those thoughts, something unexpected happens.

Out of nowhere a man in armor leaps from the tree tops, and slams into Gene. The shock must have made Gene lose his focus, because Laurence's eyes faded back to blue and his legs gave out beneath him. Ignoring the scuffle behind me, I force my body to move and catch Laurence before he hits the ground.

Clutching Laurence close to my chest, I hear him groan in pain. "Garroth...What's going on?" He asks hoarsely while looking at me through half lidded eyes. "I... I don't know." Is all I can say as I manuvere him to lean up against a tree. With Laurence taken care of, I turn my attention back to Gene and the stranger. But it wasn't a stranger at all. During their fight, I was able to catch a glimpse of our unknown friend. It was Zenix. I would recognize those brown eyes and hair from anywhere.

I hadn't seen him since he attacked the village, and even after that I still wanted to see him again. Watching the fight I took joy in the fact that Zenix was overpowering Gene.

"Help him." Laurence orders with a weak voice. I turn to him with an incredulous look. "B-but Laurence your hurt!" I try to argue, but he just gives me a stubborn glare in return. We stay like that for a few moments in a silent battle of wills, until I hear Zenix cry out in pain.

Turning back to the fighting shadow knights I am shocked to see Zenix get thrown back by and attack from Gene. Even after the things Zenix did, it still filled me with rage to see someone lay a hand on my mentee. "Go." Giving Laurence one last glance, I rush into the fray. Grabbing my forgotten diamon sword, I see Gene advancing on a fallen Zenix. 

"And here I thought that Laurence was the biggest thorn in my side." Zenix actually scoffs at the advancing man and grins at him. "I'll take that as a compliment." He taunts as Gene points the tip of his blade at Zenix's throat. "Talk about killing two birds with one stone..." Gene mutters as he pulls his blade back.

Time seemed to slow down at that point. The only sound I could hear was the thumping of my own heartbeat. Watching as Gene's sword slowly started to descend, I feel an unknown sensation wash over my body. Like the warmth of a morning sunrise. Before I even knew it I find myself in between the two shadow knights. Bringing up my sword, I was able to easily stop Gene's fatal strike.

The raven haired knight's shock lasts only for a few moments, before it quickly morphs into anger. "You have got to be kidding me!" He yells and tries to swing at me with renewed vigor.

But with an effortless flick of my wrist, I throw him back a few feet with my diamond blade. I hear Zenix getting to his feet behind me, but I keep my eyes trained on Gene. "I had that under control." Zenix jokes as he comes to stand beside me, drawing his blade. Scoffing I spare him a glance. "Certainly. Just bidding your time I presume?" 

I expct him to get mad like he usually did, but he actually starts laughing at my obvious teasing.

"Look at that, Garroth actually has a sense of humor." Smiling I turn my attention back to the fuming shadow knight in front of us. "Well, consider this a test. Show me what you have learned since my abscence." "Got it." And in seconds Zenix and I launched ourselves at Gene. 

The man was quickly losing ground, and before either of us were able to finish him the coward made a break for the nether portal. Giving chase I nearly followed after him, but was promptly stopped by Zenix. "Garroth stop! This is what he wants. If we follow after him, we'll be swarmed." Zenix explains in an ven voice, but I am too enraged to hear him let alone listen to him.

"He's right. It'll be a slaughter, and not one in our favor."

Hearing that familiar voice I quickly turn around, to find a beaten Laurence leaning against the cave's wall. Pulling away from Zenix, I race to my friend's side. Wincing in pain, Laurenc slides down the wall while clutching his side. Crouching beside him I reach out for him, only to have him wave me off. 

Zenix comes to stand behind me, and addresses me with a serious tone. Something that sounded wrong coming from him. "He needs to see a doctor, and soon." Glancing at Zenix, I turn my eyes back to Laurence. Gently I pull the hand clutching at his side away, and carefully pull up his shirt to see the extent of the damage. I gasp when my eyes land on the large dark red spot marring his side.

Replacing his shirt I look up to berate my friend, but stop short when I see him drifting in and out of conscienceness. "That looks like internal bleeding, we need to hurry." Zenix speaks up as I try to rouse my brunette friend.

Shaking his shoulder a bit I wait to see if he would wake up. Thankfully he comes too. "Laurence we need to get you help. Can you stand?" I ask him, and I only recieve a shake of his head in response. Nodding I carefuly scoop Laurence up from the cold cave floor and hurry towards Bright Port. 

Later that day when I find myself sitting by Laurence's bedside, listing to his quiet breathing and Zenix's snores... I make a silent vow as I gaze at my friend.

"I swear I won't leave you alone. Not again."


End file.
